


Ecailles

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Ecailles

La cérémonie de couronnement du nouveau seigneur du feu prenait fin. Aang se reposait dans une des spacieuses chambres du palais. Le soleil couchant offrait des nuances ocres dans la pièce aux murs déjà bien rouge. Un nuage passa par la, jouant avec les rayons lumineux. Soudain, un point se mit à briller. En face de la fenêtre un grand portrait de l’avatar Roku trônait. Il portait une tenue de para de l’époque. En s’approchant, Aang pu retrouver l’objet coupable de l’éclat vu plus tôt. Il s’agissait du collier de l’avatar, un morceau avait été rajouter sur la peinture. Alors que le soleil disparut définitivement à l’horizon, les flammes de la pièce mirent en évidence ce petit objet. Le jeune garçon porta ses doigts sur cet élément du portrait et réalisa, en rentrant en contact avec, qu’il s’agissais d’une des écailles du dragon de Roku.


End file.
